Create Your Own Story
by Sleeping Marigold
Summary: It's been about two years since Miguel has left the Land of the Dead or otherwise known as the Land of the Remembered. He has brought his family back together with music but when he means Evita Sanchez, his music isn't the only thing in trouble (This story is a combination of The Book of Life and Coco)
1. Prologue

The Cave of Souls was quiet. Every candle flickered with the flame of someone's life, new and old souls cast shadows along the sides of the cave. A translucent cloud of mist, from the three separate waterfalls, hung in the cavern and acted like a flooring around the floating stone that was the only hard piece that someone could stand on. The only things standing on this floating stone was a man that glowed like the sun and a marble pedestal holding up one object, a book.

This book was a sterling amber with a gold pattern of swirls and in the center of this book was an upside maroon spade. The book's pages looked a bit tattered in the front but the pages' conditions seemed to look better the farther back they were. This was the Book of Life. All of life's stories were contained on these pages. From the goods to the bads, this book had it all. Stories of how things came to be like The Legend of the Cempasuchil Flower and The Culture of the Sun, along with stories of immortals such as Tlaloc's Favorite Tears. But most importantly, there were stories of mortals like the story of Manolo Sanchez and the story of Miguel Rivera. Stories that were thought to be myths when passed around by tongue but they were all true on the pages of the Book of Life.

The man standing on this floating stone stared at all the candles that showed the life every soul out there. Every now and then, a candle would blow out telling him that that soul has passed on. He never felt much sadness whenever a candle's light dimmed and finally went out. He knew that the soul would move on to the Land of the Remembered, to spend decades maybe even centuries there until they were forgotten and moved on. He knew they would be reunited with past family members and be happy once more. This man knew all of this because he was the Candle Maker. He watched over the souls and created new ones when it was their time to be apart of the Land of the Living. He knew all of this because he saw all of this. Every day of every year, he watched. Most days were boring and quiet just watching the souls, but every now and then something amazing would happen.

The first greatest thing to happen to his Cave of Souls was the very first wager between the rulers of the two realms. La Muerte and Xibalba. It was something stupid obviously for it only caused them to separate themselves but it entertained the Candle Maker for a few years as they would come to him to rant about each other. It was long needed conversation, even if they were really only talking about their problems. After that, he read the stories from the Book of Life. Then once again, another wager between the two immortal beings. But this wager was different, it was on mortals. Three to be exact. Two young boys and a girl. The Candle Maker knew everything about these souls but he never knew which boy would marry the girl. Soon enough, this wager brought Manolo Sanchez to him and in the span of a day, the most amazing events occurred to the Candle Maker. And all of it came from one mortal. Nothing could compete to that event and since the Sanchez's nothing else could cure his boredom. He missed a major event of a young boy traveling to the Land of the Dead named Miguel Rivera, but he heard all about it and wept for it was just the type of marathon he would've loved to be apart of.

So here he was again, his only choice was to read from the book or watch the candles some more. He chose the book. There could be new stories so he thought that he might as well read. The Candle Maker picked up the book in his huge, wax hands and started carefully flipping through the pages, being careful not to damage a page. The most recent story was of the Rivera family which just made him sigh in disappointment. Nothing new, that meant he was back to watching candles flicker or fade or get blown away by the whisper of death.

But to his curiosity the book rattled in his hands and the pages of Miguel's story flipped to a brand new page, a blank page. His eyes widened in amazement.

"Santa Gordita!",he yelled out, his voice echoing in the cave. A new story was slowly starting to form in front of his eyes. This is what he needed. A new story with new people. A new adventure. As inked words started to form on the paper, he raised an eyebrow. He shook his head in disappointment.

"Ay yi yi…",the Candle Maker murmured a little disappointedly though deep in his heart, he was starting to surge with excitement.

It all began with Miguel Rivera…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: As you can tell, there is an oc in this story but don't be troubled. She is not based off of me or is any kind of love interest of any of the real characters of the movies. She is only here to help with the storyline. Thank you!**

It all began with Miguel Rivera. The silence of his home was eliminated, someone was always playing music which delighted Miguel. He no longer had to hide his CDs or his guitar. He could go to the plaza to listen to mariachi music any time he wished to. Miguel could even play in the plaza if his heart desired it! He was free to be who he wanted to be, and that was to be a musician! But this wasn't just because of him. It was because of his family, more specifically his dead relatives.

About two years ago, he had traveled in the Land of the Dead to find who he had once thought was his great-great-grandfather Ernesto de la Cruz, but he soon figured out he was the murderer of his real grandfather, Papa Hector. Papa Hector helped Miguel to convince his family that music was beautiful but he also learned from his grandfather that family is the most important thing in life. When Miguel came back to the Land of the Living, he was able to show his living family how music impacted their lives when he played for his Mama Coco who was now with her Papa and Mama in the Land of the Dead. Everything had become perfect. Hector was reunited with his family, Miguel was able to live out his dream, and Dante wasn't a dumb dog after all!

Miguel stood beside his abuelita in the kitchen as she taught him to make tamales. But he couldn't pay attention at all, he started high school the next day. He was fourteen years old, a freshman of high school. Though he wasn't the smartest kid in his class, he loved the social part of it. His mother had told him how fun high school was for her, his father having a completely opposite attitude of his high school years. Miguel was not like his father though, he would make his four years of high school magical! He could play his guitar for the talent show and maybe even the theater's musical. Miguel started to imagine how many friends he'd make in one day of his first school year.

"Miguel?",his abuelita repeated herself, waving her flour engulfed hand in front of her grandson's dazed face.

"Oh, Abuelita. I was just-"

"You're dazing off again, Miguel. What is it? Tell your abuelita",she said to him, her cooing voice settling in. He rubbed his arm a little and smiled sheepishly, unsure if he had the right excuse.

"Aw, mijo, is this about school? Are you nervous?",abuelita asked him. Miguel opened his mouth to speak only to be hugged and hushed by his abuelita.

"Don't worry, Miguel. Your grandma will make sure no one hurts you. If they do, I will throw my shoe at them",she consoled him. Miguel rolled his eyes a little but then chuckled a little, finally returning his grandmother's bear hug.

Miguel entered the shop where his family continued to make shoes since that's how they've always lived, but now there's just an exception for music. The new radio Miguel's Papa had bought created lovely tunes of popular songs in Mexico. Miguel found himself humming to the music almost as soon as he entered the room. Here his Papa and grandfather helped each other make shoes along with some of his cousins. His cousin, Rosa, sat on the shop floor playing with his one year old baby sister, Socorro. Miguel smiled at the squeals of joy his little sister made as Rosa made a little doll sing in a high pitched voice.

"Hello mijo",Miguel's father interrupted the young boy's watch over his family. He trotted up happily to his father and hugged him.

"Papa",Miguel started, smiling but then he realized someone was missing.

"Where's Mama?"

Miguel's Papa smiled and gestured towards the garage door sized exit of the shoe shop.

"Mama took Benny and Manny to the plaza to go get more flowers for today",Papa said. Miguel tilted his head to the side, half confused. Was something today? It was Sunday...but he couldn't think of what was important today.

"What's today, Papa?",Miguel asked his father. The shoe shop went quiet and Miguel's father shook his head.

"It's Da de los Muertos, mijo. Are you ok?",Papa said to him, his face expressing concern. Miguel shook his head and facepalmed, his face growing hot from embarrassment. He was so focused on going to high school tomorrow that he forgot the most important day of the year. The Day of the Dead!

"Sorry Papa, I've just been busy",Miguel explained, not wanting to bring up school in case they thought he was just nervous. He wasn't nervous, but he didn't want to explain why he was excited. That would take awhile for them to completely understand.

"It's alright, mijo. You've had a very busy year. Playing in the plaza, helping here at the shop, and going to school. That's a lot, I'm very proud",his father smiled, ruffling his hair. Miguel flashed a smile at his father, glad for his father's understanding love. Miguel stepped back a little.

"I'm going to go find Mama and maybe play in the plaza a little",Miguel said, walking to the corner of the shop and picking up his guitar. This guitar belonged to Papa Hector before Miguel himself. It's shiny surface showed Miguel's reflection to him. His eyes' color had deepened and his hair had grown a bit more the past two years since he had seen his Papa Hector. It made him wonder if his grandfather was proud of these past two years of growth. Not only did he grow in character, but also in his features.

"Ok Miguel, but remember to not be out for too long. Come home when Mama comes home",Miguel's father voiced to his son as the young boy put the belt loop over his head to hold the guitar on his back. Miguel smiled at his father happily.

"I'll be back soon! I promise!",Miguel assured and then he headed out of the shop, his head filled with the notes of all the possible songs he could play in the plaza. As he walked off of his family's property, a familiar bark of excitement greeted him at his heels. Miguel stopped and turned around to see his adorable, grey mutt but also spirit guide.

"Dante!",he laughed happily, scratching the dog behind the ears and earning a few licks in response. Dante then took lead of the walk to the plaza, Miguel trusting the dog because they've been walking to the plaza together for years. Whether in secret or now in public.

It was just Dante and him now, like it always has been. The boy and his dog against the world. Well that's how it was but it seemed that now they only had adventures. There were no secrets to hold onto other than their little travel to the Land of the Dead. He chuckled a little at the idea of even attempting to tell his living family about their little walk about with their dead relatives. They would never believe him at this, even if it was true. Not that he could even make that kind of scenario up.

Dante's bark interrupted Miguel's thoughts making the musician aware of his surroundings.

"Dante...where are we, boy?",Miguel asked the pooch, not quite sure where they were. Dante had lead them to a dark alley, the silence was deadly making Miguel itch all over. It was cold and it sent chills up his spine. The boy looked at his spirit guide for help, wondering why he even thought this would be a good place to walk into. It looked like one of the dark alleys in a horror movie where the protagonist was attacked by the murderer. Miguel swallowed a snowball of fear and anxiety. His breath got shaky and his teeth chattered.

Miguel practically jumped out of his skin when Dante began to bark into the shadows.

"No Dante!",Miguel whispered harshly, his voice pleading for the dog to stop. But Dante only continued, showing that something was there with them. Miguel looked into the shadows, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Hello?",he softly spoke into the shadows, hoping and praying there was no response. But to his disappointment and his fear, a person stepped out of the shadows.

They were a girl, probably no younger than him. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and shone brightly even in the dark alley. Her hair was a deep black and it curled over itself, reaching to her hips. She wore a black hoodie and tattered blue jeans, her tennis shoes black and white but worn out. Her skin was clear but her face was covered in freckles. She was about the same height as him but Miguel wasn't going to do back-to-back to figure it out exactly.

"Are you Miguel Rivera?",her voice questioned, her eyes filled with adrenaline but her voice soft and her body still. Her hands lay at her sides as she stared at him, desperate for an answer. Miguel gave a look down to Dante who now was quiet but the dog didn't show if he trusted this girl or not. It was up to Miguel to decide what to do. He cleared his throat, feeling the weight of the guitar on his back again.

"I am...why?",Miguel asked, his voice still shaky from the fright. The girl smiled in some relief but then her face became serious.

"I need your help. You need to take me to the Land of the Dead"


	3. Chapter 2

"I need your help. You need to take me to the Land of the Dead"

Miguel shook his head. Did she hear this girl right? If he did, she knew something. But how could she know about that? It was two years ago, why didn't she say something sooner? What if she was just some kid trying to play a prank on him? That seemed more likely than anything else.

"Land of the Dead? Haven't you noticed I'm alive?",Miguel questioned the girl, his heart continuing to pound in his chest. Was his secret really not his secret anymore? How did she know?

"Please Miguel, I know you've been there and I really need your help. I need you as my guide",she pleaded, her chocolate brown eyes widening in some fear that he wouldn't help her. He crossed his arms, trying to make him look serious.

"Are you crazy? The Land of the Dead isn't even accessible to me, how would I have been there before?",Miguel said to her, "No one alive is able to go there. Plus, we don't even know if that place is real". The girl looked down, half ashamed of herself. Miguel shook his head, his heart starting to slow for he started to believe that he had convinced her that he wasn't the one she was looking for. That she was just imagining things. He turned around, grabbing onto the strap of his guitar and started to walk away.

But the girl grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Please, I made a deal with Xibalba. I need you, you're my missing piece",she explained quickly. Miguel looked at her half dazed. Did she say Xibalba? Isn't that an immortal…?

"Miguel, he said that you're my missing piece to find mi familia",she continued on. Miguel turned to stand parallel to her, his breath calm and steady. Was she being serious? She had to be serious. If she wasn't, then the punch line would have been delivered by now. He took a deep breath.

"How can I trust you?",Miguel asked, his heart started to pound again.

"I don't know, just please believe me",the girl replied, "I don't have much time". Miguel looked at her. Her body had started shaking and her teeth chattering. Her eyes still shone with adrenaline but know he knew it was combined with fear.

"How did you know I went to the Land of the Dead?", he asked her, wanting to know more before he just fell into what she said just hoping it was true.

"Xibalba told me that you got stuck there but got out in time to stay alive. He said that you also saved your own family and that you could be my guide if….if I found you", she testified to him as if she had rehearsed their conversation. Miguel found his cheeks to grow a little hot. He had seemed to grow a little popular in the Land of the Dead. Popular enough to be known by an immortal. He rubbed his face a little.

"Wait, so you want me to help you through the Land of the Dead to do what?",Miguel asked, trying to clarify what she was saying.

"Help me find my familia and from there I'm pretty sure I can do it myself from there",she told him. Miguel thought about it. He could easily do it because he was pretty sure they weren't trying to find some celebrity like Ernesto de la Cruz, Miguel still regretted dragging Papa Hector around to find his own murderer. At least he had some time with his great-great-grandfather. Yet again, today was Dia de los Muertos.

"I can't...I have to be with my family today. It's the holiday",Miguel said to her, "I'm sorry".

"Miguel, please. I know Dia de los Muertos is to be with family and remember your family too but if I don't go to the Land of the Dead tonight, I'll have no family to remember",she implored. Miguel stared at her for a few seconds, thoughts processing through his head. Maybe if he just found Papa Hector and Mama Imelda, they could help him find this girl's family in just an hour. He'd be home maybe just a few minutes after his Mama went home. Something his father would suspect to happen. He sighed a little, running his fingers through his hair.

"Ok, I'll help you",Miguel sighed a little. The girl's eyes brightened and she gave a soft smile.

"Thank you so much",the girl smiled, "I'm Evita Sanchez, I can't offer you any money, all I have is my appreciation to give".

"I don't want money from you",Miguel shook his head a little, "But Evita, do you even know how to get to the Land of the Dead?" Evita blinked as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yknow, how are we going to get to the Land of the Dead without actually dying?"

"Oh yeah!", Evita seemed to remember. She dug into her pocket and retrieved two pieces of wrapped candy. The candy was shaped as two little skulls but for some reason the candy sent shivers down Miguel's back. The skulls had sharp teeth and the black eye sockets had dots of purple in the middle of them.

"Xibalba gave them to me. They'll let us be able to go to the Land of the Dead without actually making us, yknow, dead as a doorknob", Evita told him, handing him one candy. Miguel looked at the candy and then back at her. She smiled at him nervously and then started unwrapping her candy, Miguel following suit. Soon they both had the unwrapped skulls in their palms, both children just staring. Miguel looked down to Dante, the dog seeming to give him a comforting smile. He looked back up and met the eyes of Evita.

"See you on the other side, amigo", Evita tried to smile through what looked like anxiety and fear. She popped the skull candy in her mouth and chewed it. Miguel quickly did the same so it didn't look like he lied about helping her.

All of a sudden, Miguel felt a sharp twist in his stomach making him feel as he got punched in the chest. His attention went to himself, not knowing if Evita felt the same thing. But then his head started to rapidly pound like how his heart beated but louder and more painful. And just like that, Miguel's eyes rolled backwards and he felt himself fall backwards but he never felt himself hit the ground.

He was out cold.


	4. Chapter 3

He was out cold.

He felt at peace, his mind was clear and all he could do was feel. Feel his emotions, his memories, his passions, his dreams. He couldn't hear anything. It was like he was underwater, noise cancelling and he felt like he was floating. Maybe this is how someone felt when they died. Finally at peace….ready to leave the world, knowing it was their time.

"Miguel? Miguel", a voice pierced through his water. He felt a hand on his shoulder and then the hand shook him. It was as if someone was pulling him to the surface of his watery realm because as they shook him, the call of his name grew louder, closer.

"Miguel?", the voice asked, clear and close. Miguel's eyes fluttered open, his deep brown eyes meeting Evita's chocolate brown ones. He was laying down on the cobblestone ground of the alley. It was cold, no longer a comfort like it was when he was in the state of bliss. The boy propped himself on his elbows and looked at Evita again. She was no longer looking at him but the sky. A faint orange glow outlined her body and she seemed to also be semi translucent, the brick wall behind her showing lightly through her. Miguel shook his head, closing his eyes, and then rubbed the back of it, expecting a bump from landing on the ground but to his surprise nothing appeared to his touch.

"You ok, Miguel?", Evita asked, disturbing Miguel's thoughts. He opened his eyes to look back at her. She smiled at him awkwardly but offered him her hand to help him up. He took it gladly and together they worked to get Miguel off of the ground.

"Si, I'm ok", he replied to her. He looked at his hands and then his whole body. He had the same characteristics as Evita, he glowed a little and he could kind of see through himself if he squinted hard enough.

They were in the Land of the Dead….well sort of.

"I thought the candy would take us to the Land of the Dead", Miguel said, looking at Evita in confusion.

"Xibalba said they would take us to where we had to go, not to where we wanted to go", Evita told Miguel about the left out detail, "I guess it only made us go to the realm, but like still here. I think". Miguel nodded, trying to bring in all the details. He sighed, wanting to finish this quickly to get home to his familia. But when he looked up at the sky, his heart almost stopped beating.

It was dark outside.

"How long have we been out?" Evita looked at Miguel a bit confused and then she too looked at the sky, her eyes filling with fear.

"Maybe a few hours…", Evita whispered solemnly. The two children looked at each other, both seeming to know the risk of it already being late. Miguel had to think quickly. He looked around and found a sleeping Dante next to a broken, rotting crate. He walked over and kneeled by the mutt, giving him a couple of soft pats on the head to help him think. Dante woke and gave him the hearty smile, licking Miguel's ghostly face. The grey dog that trotted to the entrance of the alley and barked happily. Miguel stood up and followed the dog.

"Miguel...we can't chase dogs. We need to find how to get to the real Land of the Dead", Evita informed Miguel, her voice stern but a hint of fear still glazed the top of it. Miguel chose to ignore her and came to the front of the alley with Dante, immediately noticing the gold flower petals laid down on the pathway in front of them. An idea quickly popped into his head and he smiled. It would work!

Evita walked up beside Miguel, looking at the flower petals on the ground like he did. She looked at him, hopeful and wondering. He was an absolute stranger to her and vice versa but for some reason, they seemed to just click together making her feel a little more at ease. Yet she didn't know what he was capable of or how easily he gave up on something. She just had to hope that Xibalba was true to his word, if he was, everything would be fine.

"We're going to find mi familia", Miguel told the girl, patting Dante on his head as a 'thank you' for being such a good spirit guide. He then walked out into the pathway and started following the pathway to the way back home. Evita had frozen at the idea so she had to run up to catch up to the walking boy with the guitar.

"Your family? But aren't we kind of fake dead…? Like ghosts, they can't see us", Evita told him, unsure of herself since she never had been a ghost before.

"Not my living family, my….uhm non living ones. They can help us find your family in the Land of the Dead", Miguel explained to her, not looking anywhere but forward. He couldn't get distracted from his path, he needed to get home to be with his family again. He had a very limited amount of time. He wasn't going to wait until sunrise to just come back home, not this time around.

"But I thought that you knew the way around there", Evita said in some shock, it seemed that Xibalba had left out some facts when explaining Miguel Rivera to her.

"Well, I haven't been there for like two years. I dunno, I just think my family who've been there for years will know the area way better than me"

"And we can save time", Evita continued for him. Miguel nodded, looking at Dante with a soft smile.

"Good thinking", Evita said, "Xibalba was right about you".

"Huh?"

"Xibalba said you were a good thinker, like you could think of solutions quickly. He also said you were confident enough to lead". Miguel turned hot at Evita's words. He never thought of himself that way before and it made it even more embarrassing hearing all of this from a complete stranger. Miguel cleared his throat and looked at Evita thoughtfully.

"You seem to know a lot about me….but I don't know anything about you"

"Mhm", Evita murmured, chewing her bottom lip.

"You should tell me some things about you", Miguel pushed a little.

"Like what?"

"Like why do you need to go to the Land of the Dead so badly", Miguel asked, causing a short silence between the two of them. The boy realized that his suggestion might be a little much to ask out of her but he deserved to know, it wasn't like he just jumped into the Land of the Dead with a complete stranger.

"Mi Papa died when I was real young, leaving my mama and I without anything because the estate didn't belong to us but instead to the company he worked out", Evita started to explain, "Mi Mama lost everything, our house, our money, even precious things like our photos for our ofrenda. This all happened so fast and since then we haven't been able to celebrate Dia de los Muertos because we never had anything to help our ancestors cross over. My mama took a job at the company my papa had worked at earning enough to have an older home. It wasn't much but we took it. We forgot about trying to get anything back together to make a new ofrenda for our familia and so this year just last night I woke up with someone in my room. But he wasn't just someone, he was Xibalba".

"Isn't he a God?", Miguel asked, trying to wrap his head around everything she was saying.

"Well sorta. He said he was the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten, where people go when no one is left to remember them in the living world", Evita explained, her footsteps seeming to get heavy with the burden of her story.

"Why did he come to you?", Miguel asked, noticing his spirit guide, Dante, seemed to also be listening in on Evita's story.

"He came to tell me that my family was fading away and if I didn't find them to get their photos on this Dia de los Muertos, that they would be forgotten forever", Evita told Miguel, "So I made him a bet, it seemed he was pretty keen on it so it was easy to make one. If I found my family and gained their photos before the sun rises tomorrow, he will restore my family's ofrenda in my house so I can remember them every Day of the Dead".

"What if you can't?"

"I stay with him in the Land of the Forgotten". Miguel's eyes widened.

"So...so you just die?! You don't even have the chance to live with your family again?", Miguel asked in disbelief. Evita shrugged a little.

"I guess so, but I mean, how hard can it be to find your family?", Evita said. Miguel sighed. She really did need his help but how could they find her family that quickly?

"What's someone if your family's name?", Miguel asked.

"Xibalba said that I should try to find Mano-", Evita started but was quickly interrupted by Dante's barking. The two kids had stopped in front of a building called "Rivera's". Miguel looked at Evita, watching her take in the building.

"Well uhm...here we are", Miguel introduced, forgetting about his question.

"This is where you live?", Evita asked, her eyes sparkling in awe, "It's so big!" Miguel laughed a little, funny that she was astonished by the home that he thought of as too family for his big family. But before he could say something, he started to her a mutter in his household. A bunch of voices were talking, saying his name, wondering where he was. Miguel started towards his family's ofrenda for that was the source of all the voices. Evita followed suit, staying behind Miguel alongside Dante. She was taking caution but Miguel couldn't blame her, they were no more than new acquaintances, she didn't know what to expect.

As Miguel drew nearer to the ofrenda her started to recognize the voices.

"What do you mean you didn't see him at the plaza?", his Papa's voice came.

"I never saw him there, mi amor. Are you sure he isn't here?", his Mama came in next.

"I'm certain he isn't here, mija. I checked everywhere, twice!", his abuelita then said, making Miguel's insides twist. He was going to be in so much trouble.

"It's ok, mi amor. They'll find Miguel soon", consoled the most recognizable voice to Miguel. He smiled.

Papa Hector!

Miguel looked at Evita with a huge grin, confusing the girl. He grabbed her wrist and brought her right into the ofrenda, passing right through his troubled Mama. As he did, he heard gasps from his relatives and once he looked around the room, he saw them all. Papa Hector, Mama Imelda, Mama Coco, Papa Julio, Tia Victoria, Ta Rosita, To Oscar, and To Felipe. They were all here and he could see them. He was so happy to them all again, but they didn't seem too happy to see him.

"Mijo! What are you doing here?", Mama Imelda asked quickly, storming up to her grandson. Miguel flinched a little but otherwise stood his ground as he saw Hector follow suit.

"I was going to say that he may not be able to see us but seems so…", Hector said, wrapping his arm around Imelda's hip, "What are you doing here, mijo?" Miguel looked at the rest of his concerned family members and sighed a little.

"I'm helping a friend", Miguel explained to them, "Her name is Evita Sanchez and she needs to find her family before they're forgotten. She really needs our help". He looked behind him to smile at Evita only to find her frozen in terror at the sight of the skeletons around her.

"Evita, it's ok. This is mi familia", Miguel introduced.

"Papa Hector"

Hector waved with a warm smile.

"Mama Imelda"

Imelda gave a faint smile, concern and anger still filling her eyes.

"Mama Coco"

"Hola, Evita"

"Papa Julio"

"Hola", Julio waved awkwardly.

"Tia Victoria"

Victoria just stared at the girl, not sure what to think.

"Ta Rosita"

Rosita smiled happily and gave a cute wave to the girl.

"And To Oscar and Felipe"

The twin skeletons waved, unsure of what they were doing.

"Well, thank you for the introduction, mijo but how are we supposed to help?", Hector asked, letting go of Imelda and walking up to his great-great-grandson.

"I thought that maybe you might know where we could find her family in general, like where we could find the Sanchez's", Miguel said, mainly speaking for Evita because it seemed she was still trying to take in the whole dead people thing.

"Miguel, there's a lot of Sanchez's and barely know any of them. I need a first name or something", Hector said to him. Miguel thought for a second and then looked back at Evita.

"Weren't you looking for someone specific?", Miguel asked her. Evita looked at the skeletons again and rubbed her temples, taking in a shaky breath.

"Y-yeah...I'm looking for my great-great-great grandfather, Manolo Sanchez"

Hector's eyes widened in astonishment, his smile grew from where one ear should be to the other (since he's a skeleton,he has no ears).

"You mean you're related to the Manolo Sanchez?!", Hector asked, his excitement only growing. Everyone just stared at him, wondering what the oldest skeleton was thinking of.

"Uhm...si?", Evita confirmed, unsure of herself.

"Papa Hector, do you know him?", Miguel asked. Hector chuckled.

"Do I know him? Every musician knows Manolo Sanchez, well if they're my age", Hector claimed.

"I have no idea who this Manolo is", Imelda put in. Hector sighed a little.

"Well I guess my age and a musician"

"Who is he, Papa Hector", Miguel pushed, wanting to know what the heck his grandfather was talking about.

"Manolo Sanchez is one of the best musicians to ever live"

 **A/N Note: Please take some time to review if you are enjoying this story! It would really help! Gracias! I hope you decide to keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

"Manolo Sanchez is one of the best musicians to ever live". Hector smiled brightly at the two kids, the other family members looking at the girl who was now to them a descendant of a talented musician. A musician that made even Hector fangirl in his shoes.

"You can't be telling me that you're related to Manolo", Hector said, standing straight starting to defensive as if he didn't believe this girl.

"That's what Xibalba told me", Evita explained to Hector, rubbing her arm out of anxiety.

"Xibalba?", Imelda repeated making Evita nod.

"That's the guy who runs the Land of the Forgotten", Rosita tuned in.

"No one gets away from without dying", Oscar said, his skeleton frame shaking.

"Or making a wager with him", Felipe added into his brother's fearful statement.

"That's what Evita did! She made a bet with him", Miguel told his family but in return they all looked fearful.

"Mijo, no one wins a wager with one of the immortals who controls death himself", Julio started to explain.

"There's stories of Xibalba", Coco started, "None of the heroes won a wager against him. The only person who's ever beat him is La Muerte and she's immortal just like him". Miguel felt his heart sink in his chest. The young boy looked back at the girl behind him. Her curly hair seemed to had deflated with the bad news making it more straight than anything. Her eyes looked down at the ground as she drew circles around in the flower petals on the ofrenda's floor. Miguel didn't know what to say or what to do. This couldn't have been for nothing. He couldn't just let this girl be forgotten like her family.

"Please Papa Hector, the Sanchez's are being forgotten. If she can't get their photos on her ofrenda, then Xibalba is going to make her forgotten too", Miguel pleaded to his family, making Evita look up from the floor. She didn't think he would try anymore than he already had. She had assumed he would return to the Land of the Living as soon as he heard that. She had just been waiting for the word.

Before Hector could say anything, Miguel tried again, "All we have to do is go to the guy that told us about how to send me home. He must know where the Sanchez's live if you all don't know. It will only take like an hour. Please, mi familia". Miguel's voice became anxious, his voice strained. He didn't want to be responsible for the fate of Evita, not when he could've done more.

"Hey, hey", Hector tried to comfort his grandson. He looked back at the other Riveras for an answer but when he met Imelda's eyes, his decision was made before it was spoken out loud.

"We'll find her family ok?", Hector told Miguel, a soft smile appearing on his skull. Miguel smiled and hugged Hector, wrapping his arms around his grandfather's neck. He stood on his tip toes to reach Hector's height. Hector returned the hug, hearing a soft, approving sigh from Imelda behind him. When they finally let go, Hector looked at Evita.

"Gracias, senor. I don't know how I good ever repay you for this", Evita smiled at him, her hair had returned to it's curly layers. Miguel wondered how her hair worked that way, it seemed like a rare trait to have.

"Nonsense, an amigo of mi mijo, is an amigo of mine!", Hector told her cheerfully, giving the unexpecting girl a big hug. Evita struggled for air in the bony arms of Hector which cause Miguel to laugh, his smile only growing. Miguel's laugh caused Evita to smile and then laugh as well, her happiness feeling warm in Miguel's heart. Like he truly helping another person. When Hector put Evita down, he turned to his wife. He walked up to her and took her hands in his.

"I won't be gone for long, mi amor. Stay here with the family, I'll be back soon", Hector told her, a loving smile on his face. Imelda rolled her eyes, pulling her hands away.

"I'm coming with you", Imelda corrected him, "Coco can watch the family". Hector started to make an excuse but when he realized he would only fail, he just nodded.

"Ok...we'll be back soon", Hector said to the other Riveras, earning nods in response. Hector walked over to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't be too long Papa", Coco told her father with a grin.

"Wouldn't dream of it", Hector smiled. He then turned around and took Imelda's hand, kissing her softly. Evita giggled while Miguel stuck his tongue out in disgust. Hector smiled and then with Imelda, he walked out of the ofrenda, the two kids close behind.

"To the Land of the Dead we go!", Hector told the kids, "Stay close and don't lost".

As the three Riveras and one Sanchez walked through the cemetery, Miguel began to wonder about Evita. She seemed shy but also outgoing and passionate. She didn't talk much but yet somehow she said a thousand words with just a few. Miguel knew that after this that he wouldn't forget her. Maybe they would even go to school together. She couldn't be much older than him nor younger. As he walked and pondered, Dante ran in between and out of Miguel's legs loving every moment they had together like he hadn't seen Miguel in years. Miguel every once in a while would give Dante a good pat on his back showing that he saw them and loved him. Just like how every dog owner should treat their dog, lovingly. But his mind was still focused on Evita, who she was, who she would be after their quest. Maybe even what she was. As they neared the flower bridge, Miguel looked at it in awe. It had the same glow color as Evita, his grandparents, and him but so much brighter. Every petal was like a star, giving its own shine and adding onto the glow of all the other petals. Once he stepped onto the bridge, he felt at home. He was comfortable with stepping on the petals just like his grandparents but there was someone who wasn't comfortable at all with the bridge. Miguel looked back and saw Evita standing at the edge of the bridge, it looked like she didn't know what to do or maybe she just refused to step on the bridge. Miguel looked back to see his grandparents still going along with Dante jumping around the bridge as well as rolling in the petals. He then walked over to Evita and offered her a hand.

"Let me help you", Miguel offered, his hand extended to her. Evita looked at him and then nodded, swallowing to make all her anxiety go away. She took his hand and with Miguel's help, she stepped onto the bridge and together they walked to try to catch up to Hector and Imelda. When she finally accepted the feeling of the petal bridge underneath her feet, Evita let go of Miguel's hand only to use her hand to rub her arm in embarrassment.

"Thanks, I just needed a little push", Evita smiled.

"Well it was more of a pull", Miguel corrected her making Evita roll her eyes in a spunk that wasn't introduced to him. There was a few seconds of silence until the two began to laugh. Her laugh comforted Miguel. This girl wouldn't die tonight and they wouldn't be strangers anymore after. They would be friends that adventured into a realm that wasn't their own. But the laughter died down when Miguel realized that Evita was no longer laughing. He looked over at the girl. She was staring in front of them, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling from the lights from the buildings ahead of them. Soon the two caught up to Hector and Imelda who stood waiting for them. Evita continued to gaze at all the buildings and lights in awe. All the colors and music that came from this side of the bridge touched her in a way she didn't know how to explain.

"Is...is that…?", Evita started making Hector bounce up to her and gesture to the buildings.

"Welcome to the Land of the Dead!", Hector introduced.

 **A/N: I hope all of you have enjoyed so far, please review if you have enjoyed it. If you don't want to, that's great too! I just hope you decide to keep reading. Welcome to the Land of the Dead everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5

"Welcome to the Land of the Dead!", Hector introduced.

"It's beautiful", Evita breathed, her eyes sparkling with wonder. The girl stood still, letting herself bring in all there was to see, smell, and hear.

The buildings in front of her shown of deep purples and bright blues, shining yellows and matte pinks. The air smelled of freshly baked churros and rice pudding right off the stovetop! Lyrics to songs she's never heard before danced around Evita, magical music! A large flapping noise came from above her and to her amazement were…

"That's an alebrije", Miguel tuned into Evita's magical world, walking up beside her and Hector.

"A real alebrije", Evita whispered in admiration. Imelda then came up to join the three.

"Be careful you two, they make cacitas everywhere. Just watch where you step", Imelda warned them, even to her husband who may or may not have forgotten while they were in the Land of the Living for just about four hours. Imelda then started forth, gesturing for them to follow and then taking the lead. Miguel and Evita once again hung in the back, Hector rejoining with Imelda and taking her hand in his again.

"I can't believe you've been here before", Evita said to Miguel, the wonderment in her voice not yet fading.

"What do you mean?", Miguel asked.

"I mean, you came here to this beautiful place and came back to our world. Why didn't you decide to stay her. I'm glad you didn't, don't get me wrong but this place, it's so much better than ours"

Miguel didn't have to think about his answer.

"No one wants to die though, I'd have to die to stay here forever. And I had to get back to the Land of the Living if Papa Hector was to stay remembered"

Evita looked at Miguel with confusion. Miguel then started the story about how he had believed that Ernesto de la Cruz was his great-great-grandfather and stole his guitar to perform in the plaza even though his family hated music at the time. He explained that stealing the guitar sent him to the Land of the Dead and he found his Papa Hector to see if he could help him to Ernesto. Then he found out that Ernesto murdered Hector who was his real grandfather and how he needed to go back to have his Mama Coco remember her dad. And finally he explained how he was successful and that it's been about two years since he was back here, in the Land of the Dead.

Evita's eyes were glazed with sympathy for Miguel.

"Wow, so you're a hero", Evita said, her voice sounding a little shocked.

"That doesn't make me a hero", Miguel reassured her. He didn't feel like he quite deserved the title of 'hero'.

"But you are, not only did you save your grandfather but you solved a murder case and now that murderer has paid for it. I think that's hero material, mi amigo", Evita smiled at him. Miguel felt flattered by her but thinking about the man who murdered his grandfather just made him wonder: Where was Ernesto now?

Hector and Imelda stood at the end of the bridge, waiting for the two chit chatters to catch up. Evita smiled at the two and followed Imelda as she started lead, leaving Dante, Miguel, and Hector to walk alone with each other. As Miguel walked with grandfather, a subject came up that he had been dreading since he met Evita.

"Do you like her, mijo?", Hector asked. Miguel's face grew red. He had barely met the girl but yet it was so easily assumed that he just grew a crush on her in the span of a few hours.

"Of course not, Papa Hector", Miguel said, trying to defend himself and to move the subject onward.

"Don't jingle my bones, chamaco! She seems like a nice girl", Hector rebelled against Miguel's word.

"Doesn't mean I like her like that...She's my friend", Miguel told his grandfather, half annoyed that out of all people, he had to ask. Miguel wanted Mama Imelda to ask about it, she would've understood more.

"Whatever, mijo. But she is a nice girl, wouldn't mind you liking her", Hector said to his grandson with a little wink. Miguel pushed Hector a little defensive but playfully.

"Hector, Miguel! Vamanos!", Imelda yelled from one of the lines leading into the Land of the Dead. Miguel ran up to his grandmother and Evita to get out of the conversation with Hector. It was too much for him especially when this girl was more of a friend than anything else to him. When he finally stood next to Evita, confusion was spread over her face. The freckles speckling her cheeks were much easier to see in this lighting, each one was a different shape from the other. There were so many freckles on her face that Miguel believed that she had the same number of freckles as the number of stars in the sky.

"This is weird...it's like going into Disneyland with these lines. Just faster", Evita whispered to Miguel, "The Land of the Dead is so...technical". Miguel giggled a little bit at Evita's observation. She wasn't wrong. Soon enough, the four people and one dog were at the front of the line. The skeleton sitting in the booth in front of them wore a security guard outfit, his hat slightly tilted probably from his long day of work.

"Welcome back! Anything to declare?", the skeleton asked but when he met the eyes of the two living kids in front of the actual skeletons, he sighed.

"Riveras?", the security guard asked. Hector and Imelda nodded, Imelda rubbing Miguel's shoulder to give him some comfort.

"And one Sanchez", Miguel added, gesturing to Evita. The skeleton shook his head in an emotion that Miguel couldn't identify. Maybe it was disappointment?

"That Sanchez family is so big", he said, starting to file paperwork, "Every year, always begging Linda to pass and to cross the bridge. They're just as bad as you were, Hector".

Hector rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Maybe they're even worse"

"Excuse me, senor", Evita started, drawing the guard's attention away from the paperwork, "You said that they come every year. Where are they now?"

"I haven't seen them today, maybe they just gave up. Poor souls, probably realized they're just left to be forgotten", he sighed sympathetically. Evita's eyes lit up with anger.

"They're not left to be forgotten!", Evita empathized, the sudden rage coming from her voice made the Riveras go quiet and Dante hide behind Miguel. The girl then realized her action and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, what I meant is that I'm here to correct that. How...where do I find the Sanchez's?", Evita corrected herself, her eyes proving that she just wanted to find her family. The skeleton smiled at her softly.

"Give me someone's name, just so I can make sure I give you the right Sanchez family", the skeleton told her, finishing his paperwork.

"Diego Sanchez", Evita blurted, she then looked around awkwardly because of her sudden outburst.

"He's my Papa", she explained softly. The skeleton looked surprised.

"You mean you're related to Maria Posada?", the guard confirmed.

"Maria Posada?", Imelda and Miguel asked. Both Hector and Evita replied at the same time very quickly.

"My great-great-great grandmother"

"Manolo's spouse"

Hector and Evita chuckled a little and then Evita turned back to look at the guard.

"Yes I am related to Maria", she replied. The skeleton smiled happily.

"That's a very talented grandma you have there, kid. Well I do which Sanchez family you're talking about. They are the ones always trying to cross over and I'm sorry to offend you. Obviously they're not forgotten, just without photos", he said, handing Imelda the paperwork to have the living in the Land of the Dead, "They live in the building with a giant heart at the top. It kind of looks like a cake with eight layers and the heart is the topping. Your family lives there".

"Gracias, senor!", Evita smiled happily.

"Anything for Mrs. Posada's family", he returned the smile. Imelda pocketed the paperwork and started through the entryway, her husband, grandson, Evita, and Dante followed suit. As they walked deeper into town, the skeleton crowds thickened because of the main square. Miguel was squished between his grandparents while Evita stood on the outside of Hector, looking around the main square curiously. Imelda then stopped causing everyone else to stop.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen the Sanchez house at least once, I think I can get us there", Imelda said, clearly wanting a game plan. Hector smiled and took Imelda's hand, using his thumb to rub the top of her hand.

"I've probably passed that house thousands of times. Let me lead, mi amor. We'll end this whole thing faster and be able to return to Coco quicker", Hector told the love of his life soothingly. Imelda sighed as if she might get angry but then kissed Hector on the lips. Evita looked at the ground while Miguel dramatically gagged. When Hector let go of Imelda, Miguel's grandmother straightened her dress.

"Alright Hector, lead the way", Imelda beamed, her smile happy and content. Hector hooked his arm with Imelda's and started to walk forwards.

"Of course! Don't get too far behind kids, keep up and don't lose sight of me. Remember, straw hat and purple vest and musician. You can't lose me!", Hector announced but only loud enough for Miguel and Evita to hear. The two kids rolled their eyes but giggled happily, amused with the way the skeleton did things. They followed right after him, pretending to march like soldiers. Their laughs echoing in main square.

As the Riveras and one unknown child walked out of Main Square, he watched from the alleyway. His clothes which used to sterling white and clean were now white and tattered. His bones seemed to more gray than white and he was tilted the side, his bones starting to wear down as he grew more and more forgotten everyday. His eyes were filled with rage, his hands balled into fists.

"Hector….", he growled angrily.

"I'm coming for you"


	7. Chapter 6

"I'm coming for you"

He stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

"That guy", Evita guessed, pointing to a skeleton with a huge moustache that seemed to take up half of his face. Miguel nodded with a smile.

"I spy with my little eye….", the girl started, biting her lip, "I spy something made of straw". For the past ten minutes as Hector lead the party, Miguel and Evita played "I Spy" since there was so much to see in the Land of the Dead.

"Hmmm…", Miguel looked around and then smiled when he found the item of Evita's choice.

"Papa Hector's hat?"

"Si!"

The two kids giggled a little making Hector turn his head with a warm smile. The grandfather loved seeing Miguel so happy. Whether he had a crush on this girl or not, Hector hoped their relationship would last much longer after this. She made Miguel laugh which was enough for him. He looked back and met Imelda's eyes. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him, the same thoughts going through her head. They soon stopped when they felt how they had to start squeezing through people just to get a few feet forward. The small party of living, dead, and dog then squeezed pass more skeleton bodies to stand in front of a dock. Hector looked both ways, left and right, seeing how each crowd was thick and would put on more time to their journey.

"Look, there's the house!", Miguel shouted over the voices of skeletons, pointing forward. At the end of his pointer finger was a building that looked like a decorated cake of pinks, greens, purples, and a big red and gold heart at the very top. Evita walked up beside Miguel, her mouth partly opened in amazement. The only thing that stood in their way was a large lake.

"We have to work our way through this crowd", Hector said to the party but he looked at Imelda to see what she thought. The woman looked around and her eyes brightened when she spotted something. She then lead the small party to a small wooden dock where two canoes sat, waves of water disturbing the peace of each small boat. Imelda stepped into one canoe and picked up two oars.

"If we boat across, we'll be faster", Imelda told them, "But there only seems to be two oars for both boats". Imelda then handed one oar to Hector and the other to Miguel.

"We'll split into boats. Hector and I will take the lead, Miguel and Evita", Imelda paused to look at the dog who accompanied them, "And Dante will be this second one. We'll boat across to the Sanchez's, get their photos, and send these children home". Hector smiled and then looked at Miguel, bumping his hip to his grandson's.

"You ready to row, row, row your boat, chamaco?", Hector asked his grandson with a giddy voice. Miguel smiled right back at his grandfather.

"You betcha!", Miguel replied. Hector then helped Imelda into their canoe and then he too got in, starting to row right away. Miguel waited for Evita to get in, the girl helping Dante into the boat and stationing the dog in the middle of the canoe. The boy then stepped into the boat on the opposite of Dante and across from Evita. Then he started to row. At first it was hard, pushing through water being like pushing through hard snow. But as he continued to row, his arms got used to the feeling and adapted. Rowing got easier as he continued but he knew he would never catch up to his grandparents, so he had more alone time with Evita. The lake held little floating candles that lit up their little canoe and as they rowed, the candles just magically moved out of the way. The candles didn't just lit up the boat but also their faces. Evita's hair seemed to appear a little red in this light and her freckles appeared as a tan instead of their dark brown. Miguel cleared his throat his face turning a little red at the thought of asking his question but he knew he could ask her, they were close enough for it….hopefully.

"Evita, do you like me?", Miguel asked. Evita smiled a little.

"Yeah, you're a great amigo Miguel", Evita replied, her dimples showing with her large grin. The boy bit his lip. That's not what he meant.

"I….I actually meant if you maybe possibly have a crush on me", Miguel tried again. Evita's face immediately changed to an awkward face. Her face turning a bit pink.

"You d-don't have too. It's just a question, my Papa Hector was just being a little nosy and all. I said we were just friends and yeah. We're not gonna be anything more than friends", Miguel quickly rambled. Evita shook her head.

"I feel like grandfathers would do that", she said awkwardly but she was just trying to comfort Miguel. She then smiled a little.

"Don't worry, I don't have a crush on you", Evita said to him, "You're not my type". The boy had never felt so relieved in his whole entire life but for some reason, hearing Evita say he wasn't "her type" made his heart sink a little. Was he not kind? Was he not careful? Maybe he was too scared. Maybe he was just ugly! No...that couldn't be it. His Mama said he was handsome. Mama was always right.

"Oh, good", Miguel breathed, his heart rapidly beating. Then he dared to ask the next question.

"What is your type?"

Evita sighed and then looked out at the lake with it's floating candles. Her eyes seemed to flicker with pain but also something deeper like passion maybe even love. She then turned to look at him in the eyes.

"Will you tell anyone?"

Miguel tilted his head. What was so bad about her type that she asked that question. He immediately assumed that it was going to be their first secret between them. He nodded with a smile, still rowing but slowly down a little to show he was listening.

"I won't tell a soul"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Evita took a deep breath, her eyes seeming to tear up a bit.

"My type is girls."

The two sat silently for a little, Miguel had stopped rowing. This girl just came out to him. Who knew if she had told anyone else. Who knew how hard that was for her. They were still practically strangers even if they both saw each other as friends.

"I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I just….I just wanted to reassure you that I don't-", Evita started but was interrupted by Miguel giving her a huge hug. Her eyes had started streaming tears and she hadn't even noticed until the boy had hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back, her heart feeling accepted and loved. When Miguel let go, Evita wiped her tears away and rubbed her arm a little.

"Just because you love someone that the world wouldn't expect you to love, it doesn't mean we can't be friends. I'm proud of you", Miguel told her.

"Gracias, Miguel", she smiled, her voice shaky but happy, "I appreciate that more than anything. Thank you so much".

"Anything for mi amigo"

Evita smiled softly and wiped away her tears, happy and content. Miguel smiled and then started rowing again feeling like he did some good for his friend. But he wanted to change the conversation so he could make her smile again in happiness that she was loved not that she was just accepted.

"So Evita, your family is musically talented obviously. You're grandfather is a musician", Miguel started, "Are you?" Evita blinked and thought for a second.

"I guess I sing sometimes", she shrugged, "But not enough to be called musician".

"Oh come on! I'm sure you're good enough to be called musician".

Evita shook her head, "I don't think so".

"Well why don't you sing me something real quick?", Miguel asked.

"Why? I mean like from what I know, you sung your way through the Land of the Dead. I just occasionally sing during my chores", she retorted quickly. Miguel chuckled.

"How about I sing first and then you sing something. Just like the first verse or something", he tried to convince the girl. She took a minute to think about and then nodded, obviously wanting to hear Miguel sing. The boy smiled and then took a deep breath. Once he was ready, he sang.

" _What color is the sky ¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor! You tell me that it's red ¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor! Where should I put my shoes ¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor! You say put them on your head ¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor!"_

Miguel sang softly just so Dante and Evita heard and he let his last words fade a little. When he had finished, he saw both Evita and Dante smiling wide.

"Man, you're talented!", Evita beamed happily. Dante barked to confirm that that was what he thought too. Evita was about to continue until she remembered that it was her turn. She sighed.

"I'll just sing something mi Mama sang to me", Evita told Miguel and Dante, rubbing her arm. Miguel was a little confused on why she said "sang" instead of "sings", like she was referring to her Mama in the past tense. But Miguel only nodded with a smile, excited and using this excitement to help him row.

 _"_ _I know you, you're a special one. Some see crazy where I see love. You fall so low but shoot so high. Big dreamers shoot for open sky. So much life in those open eyes. So much depth, you look for the light. But when your wounds open, you will cry. You'll cry out now and you'll question why. I can see a rainbow in your tears as they fall on down. I can see your soul grow through the pain as they hit the ground. I can see a rainbow in your tears as the sun comes out. As the sun comes out…"_

Evita's voice was like silk or honey glazed on top of apple cider. Her voice was pure as if she had practiced for years. It sounded just as amazing as his family's music. Manolo Sanchez was obviously an amazing musician if his traits even showed in his great-great-great-granddaughter! Miguel was in awe and so was Dante, the dog in a daze. When Evita had finished, she rubbed the back of her neck, her cheeks growing hot.

"Was that ok?", she asked half embarrassed.

"No that wasn't ok, that was great! When we get out of here, we should make a song together and perform it in the plaza!", Miguel suggested. Evita giggled and nodded.

"I would like that"

Suddenly the boat hit ground, two skeleton pairs of hands grabbed onto the canoe and pulled it upward on shore.

"Geez, mijo. You have to work on your rowing skills, you're very slow", Hector teased. The two kids giggled and hopped out of the canoe, Dante leaping out and smelling the air. The living and dead walked up a slight hill that lead them away from the lake of candles. They all stopped when they say it.

Their destination.

"Your family is in there, Evita", Miguel said.

"The Sanchez House", Evita murmured.

 **A/N: The song I had Evita sing is the song Rainbow by Sia. Please check it out! It's a lovely song and it'll also give you the tune for how Evita sings. If you liked this chapter, please review. Reviews really inspire me to make more chapters faster and also longer with greater detail. Thank you for reading this far! Ily all!**


	8. Chapter 7

"The Sanchez House", Evita murmured.

The girl stared at the tall, sterling building with wide eyes. She never imagined that her family could live in such an amazing home. Candles flickered from the inside of the house, making every window twinkle with an orange flame. This house didn't have dross lying all around it, it had clean edges and the porch wasn't littered. It had been such a preposterous idea that Evita could ever live in a home like this in the Land of the Living. But when she died….this was hers.

"Woah, chamaco. Keep your mouth open like that and a tiny alebrije will fly in", Hector said, observing the facial expression of the girl. Embarrassed, Evita shut her mouth and then looked at Miguel. He smiled at her, happily. She then looked back at the house.

"They're so close….", Evita whispered. Miguel looked at the house, taking in all the beauty of it. Did Papa Hector and Mama Imelda have a home like this since Papa Hector wrote all those famous songs? Hopefully they did have a home like this, their family deserved it. Miguel then grabbed Evita's hand with a smile.

"Let's go find the front door!", Miguel consoled the girl, hoping she knew it was ok. Dead relatives are as good as regular relatives, they're just dead. He then pulled Evita around the building, his eyes scanning the walls for a door or the sign of a door. Finally they stopped when they found a beautifully carved wooden door. Evita and Miguel stared at it until together they both stepped up to it.

The house was beautiful from afar but as you stood in front of it, the walls sparkled. The walls were made of different colored sugar crystals. The whole house itself smelled of sweet candy, vanilla, and honey. The smells and the colors brought smiles to the two kids. Miguel then pushed Evita in front of the door.

"Go ahead knock!", Miguel urged, "You're going to see your Papa again!" Evita's smile turned into a nervous straight line. She was fearful, this was a venture she had never taken before. She hadn't seen her Papa in years, her father had died when she was three. Hector walked up to Evita and looked down at her.

"Your dad will be so happy to see you. There's no reason to be scared", Hector gave her a warm smile. Imelda came up and rubbed Hector's back a little.

"You got this, mija", Imelda said to the young girl making Evita smile. The people around her saw her as family and that gave her enough strength to knock on her relatives' door but softly. Just loud enough for the people inside to hear. Evita stepped back a little and took in a shaky breath, taking Miguel's hand again. Miguel felt the girl shaking and he just squeezed her hand a little to reassure.

Then they waited. At first it sounded empty, like no one was there but then soft footsteps came from inside. When the door opened inward, Evita let go of Miguel's hand and stared desperately into the house. She was met by a beautiful woman. She wore a bright red skirt that reached down to her ankles. Her shoes were small, black high heels. Her top was snow white with a flower design on her collar. Her hair looked exactly like Evita's but instead it was brown, not black. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, just like Evita. The only dull color on her body belonged to her bones which were gray and yellow, as if they were rotting but she still smelled of roses and vanilla. Before Evita could say a word, the woman bent down to her height and caressed her cheek.

"Evita….?", the woman asked. The young girl nodded with a soft smile forming on her cheeks. The woman broke out into a happy laugh quickly hugging Evita close to her. Evita hugged the girl back with a large grin. She hadn't felt such a tight hug ever since Mama…. Evita then let go and looked at her.

"I - I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?", the young girl asked. The woman smiled, a wise knowledge filling her eyes.

"I'm your great-great-great-grandmother, mija", she started.

"I'm your Mama Maria"

Maria had brought her granddaughter and her friends inside to sit down as she made tea for the adults and hot chocolate for the kids. Dante had started to entertain himself with an alebrije that was a pig.

"That's Chuy", Maria smiled, walking into the living room with the steaming cups of hot liquids. She set them down on a small table and watched everyone grab a cup, then she herself sat in a leather chair after grabbing a vanilla bean tea. She couldn't help but stare at her granddaughter.

"Mija, how did you get here? I mean, I'm so happy to see you after all these years but you're not exactly dead", Maria tried to dilate some conversation. Evita looked down at her steaming cup, not knowing how to tell her grandma that she made a deal. Miguel stepped in for her.

"Xibalba brought us down here", Miguel said. Maria's whole vibe quickly changed, her face going from soft to outrageous.

"Xibalba?!", Maria fumed, "You made a wager with him? He's a cheater, a murderer, he almost made sure that your grandfather and I were separated forever. If it wasn't for La Muerte and the Candle Maker, we would be in the Land of the Forgotten right now". Then Maria looked down a bit saddened. She sighed.

"Mija, why would do that?"

"I just wanted to help you", Evita said, holding onto her mug with two hands now, "I'm going to make sure that our family isn't forgotten. You and Papa Manolo can't be forgotten". Evita looked to Miguel who gave her a nod of assurance. She was ok. This was her grandmother. She'd help her keep their family remembered. But then Evita noticed something.

"Wait...Mama Maria. Where is Papa Manolo and well….everywhere? Mi Papa?", she asked, her eyebrows furrowing down. Maria sighed softly.

"Manolo and I, we're the oldest generation of Sanchez's left. Manolo's parents, mi Papa, all of our ancestors….they've been forgotten", Maria said softly. Evita froze in her spot. Miguel shook his head quickly, Hector and Imelda looking down sadly.

"No wait! Xibalba said everyone had until tonight", Miguel declared, repeating Evita's own words.

"Xibalba...he lies", Maria told Miguel. Evita put the mug down on the table and stared at her hands, they were shaking violently but she just looked up at her grandmother.

"I can still save you. I just need your photo to put on my ofrenda", Evita said, sounding as if she was just trying to reassure herself. Maria shook her head in saying 'no'.

"I've got to get you home", Maria told her granddaughter, gesturing to the hands of the children. Both of the kids had been so distracted that they hadn't noticed their hands had turned into a skeleton's. Both of them rolled their sleeves up to see that almost their whole arm had changed. Evita looked to Miguel, then Hector, and then Imelda.

"I can't leave you, Miguel can go home. I'm ok from here by myself", Evita said to her grandmother, standing up from her chair.

"What?", Miguel bursted, "I've come to far with you to just stop here. I'm staying too". Evita rolled her eyes and then saw the fury in her grandma's eyes. The woman stood up quickly but then all of a sudden a spasm of a yellow glow shook her bones making her drop to her knees. Evita and Miguel both ran to her but stopped when she held her hand up to stop them. Evita's eyes shone with terror.

"W-what just happened to her?!", Evita questioned, looking at everyone in the room. Chuy and Dante, sensing the situation had stopped playing and watched their spirits in sorrow.

"She's….she's being forgotten", Miguel murmured. Hector got up and walked over to Maria to help her up, knowing just how badly she felt. When Hector had helped her up, she sighed a little to herself.

"San Angel had started forgetting about me the beginning of this year. It didn't affect Monolo because there are still musicians alive out there who know about him. They remember him enough for Monolo to not be affected at all by San Angel", Maria explained, "With me….I don't think I'll make it for too much longer". Evita froze and quickly thought.

"Where's Papa Monolo?", she asked her Mama Maria, a plan forming in her eyes.

"He should be coming back home from the market. He said he was going to get us some pan de muerto", the oldest skeleton replied. Evita then ran to the door and pushed it open quickly.

"We're going to find Papa Monolo and he'll give me the photos of our familia and I'll go home and remember you", Evita assured. Miguel nodded and ran up beside her. Hector looked at Imelda, still supporting Maria up who seemed to become weaker in the past few minutes starting from when she had answered the door.

"Let's do it", Imelda said, walking over to support Maria's other side. Hector and Imelda then helped Maria out the door, Chuy and Dante at their heels. Miguel then Evita exited the beautiful house, closing the door behind her. They then went behind the house to take what they thought had to be the back way from Maria's words. They then found a small pathway that squeeze between two buildings that avoided a huge crowd of skeletons. Evita took the lead immediately, Miguel beside her and together they all entered between the two buildings. As they walked, they had to start slowing down for Mama Maria who seemed to be in a daze, her feet barely supporting herself.

"Papa Monolo….please be close", Evita whispered to herself.

Miguel looked back at his grandparents who were doing all they could to help Evita's grandma. He looked back at his friend, concerned that she was scared or having an anxiety attack. He took in deep breaths to keep himself calm. It was working until a voice popped up behind them all.

"How cute is this", a voice appeared, low and what sounded hoarse and worn down. The party turned around, Dante and Chuy immediately starting to growl at the intruder. Miguel gasped at the sight and watched his Papa Hector stand in front of Maria and Imelda in a protective stance.

Ernesto de la Cruz.

The last time Miguel had seen Ernesto was when he had been covered in shiny sequins and snow white, clean clothing. But now he wore tattered clothes, his eyes dull, nothing shiny about him. He limped as he walked and his bones seemed in as bad as condition as Maria's.

"You all are trying to save that old woman, how cheesy", Ernesto growled, half disgusted. Maria glared at the man, her strength returning. Hector held his ground, knowing he was stronger than his former friend.

"What do you want, Ernesto?", Hector asked angrily.

"You and your family ruined me", Ernesto fumed, "I'm here to get you back".

"Ernesto you murdered me", Hector replied, starting to back his family up along with his friends.

"You were going to leave! I would be nothing without your music. Which is beyond the point", Ernesto growled, balling up his fists. He then started to shift in a position to hurt Hector but before anyone could react, Maria flipped over Hector and when she landed, she also landed a kick to Ernesto's face causing him to stumble back.

"I studied karate", Maria explained to the ones who gasped in amazement. Ernesto growled and grabbed Maria, causing her to squirm.

"That's enough", Ernesto breathed, both skeletons tired already with their dwindling strength. Ernesto threw Maria into one of the walls of the buildings making Evita scream when she heard the hard impact. Miguel had to hold his friend back as Ernesto started to close in once more. Then all of a sudden a random shout came from above.

"JOAQUIIIIIIIINNNNNNN"

A large body landed on top of Ernesto making the murderer fall to the ground underneath the man's weight. This man wore a cape and blue suit that was covered in many medals. His sombrero shadowed his face but his might moustache still showed as well as eyepatch over his right eye. He was a skeleton, tall and his living body was probably muscular judging by his shape.

"Ernesto, it's time you are forgotten. It's your punishment for a life of murder, theft, lies, and secrets", the man told Ernesto. Ernesto growled but then laughed heartedly and to in front of everyone, this unknown man pressed one of his medals to Ernesto. Ernesto started to fade, a yellow glow surrounding him, dissolving him and springing into the air. The dust took away all of Ernesto, heading into the sky and leaving the man sitting on the ground. The Riveras and Evita were speechless. The man looked at them and then turned around and ran to Maria. Evita pushed off Miguel's hand and ran to her grandmother as well. Together the man and Evita kneeled by Maria, both worried. Hector, Imelda, and Miguel were cautious when walking up, not wanting to crowd the others. The man helped Maria sit up with a saddened face.

"Maria...you're - you're", he started.

"I'm fading", Maria finished for him. She chuckled a little confusing everyone around him.

"Remember that time where I accidentally let out all the pigs in San Angel?", she asked. Evita took Maria's hand, her own hand shaky and her eyes tearing up. Miguel looked at the skeleton, her whole frame was shaking with spasms that glew in the color gold. The man paid no attention to the people around him, his face sorrowful but calm. He didn't shake nor tense but he stayed close beside the fading woman.

"It wasn't accidentally, yknow. You meant for that to happen. You were, well still are, quite the animal protector", the man replied to her with a small smile making Maria giggle. She gasped a little at a spasm but she held the man back when he tried to help her. Evita held onto her grandmother's hand and she had decided earlier to look away to meet Miguel's eyes. Miguel didn't know how to comfort Evita. Maria was fading and they couldn't save her, no one had her photo and the people who remembered her were either almost gone or she was almost fully forgotten. Maria looked at Evita and squeezed her granddaughter's hand.

"I'm so glad I could've met you, mija", Maria said softly making Evita turn back to her grandmother. Tears had started streaming down Evita's eyes and soft sniffles started coming from Miguel who was trying his best not to cry. Maria then looked back at the man with softened eyes and a warm smile.

"Protect her for me, take care of Monolo", Maria said to him, "And never keep fighting for what's right".

And with that, Maria dissolved into several different particles of glowing sparkles much different from Ernesto's. Ernesto's had been displeasing and gave an uncomfortable feeling. Maria's looked and sent a wave of warmth. Each sparkle looked like a petal from the marigold flower and as it flowed away into the sky, everyone felt a small peace. Evita and Miguel shared a look and then they both crashed into each other, giving each other a huge hug. Hector and Imelda looked down, holding hands as they remembered what it was like through to go through the pain of losing someone. Evita and Miguel let go of each other, Miguel wiping away his tears and Evita drying hers. Evita then looked back at the man who had taken off his sombrero and was now standing up. Miguel looked up at the man and spoke for them all.

"Who are you?", Miguel asked, his voice shaky from his tears.

"My name is Joaquin", he replied, "I was Manolo and Maria's family friend, hero of San Angel".


	9. Chapter 8

"My name is Joaquin", he replied, "I was Manolo and Maria's family friend, hero of San Angel".

Joaquin put his sombrero back on, his emotions mixed but his eyes focusing on Evita.

"And I'm assuming that you're Maria's…."

"Granddaughter", Evita finished for him.

"Ah, I can tell. You have her eyes", he murmured, sounding heartbroken. He then looked at the others.

"And you all?", Joaquin asked.

"We're friends of Evita, we wanted to help her find her family", Hector told the man. Joaquin looked at the two skeletons and then the two living children.

"Thank you for helping us", Hector then said to him, Joaquin nodded.

"We have to find Monolo", Joaquin thought out loud. He then walked up beside Evita, wrapped an arm around her to hold her close to him in a protective manner.

"Ok, vamonos!", Miguel urged, starting forward but he was stopped by the bony hand of Joaquin. Miguel looked up at Joaquin, questioning what he was doing. Hector could practically feel Imelda tense up from behind him by the touch of the unknown man.

"Not be offending, but I don't trust you and your family. I know you Riveras, put this realm into an alarmed state. It was a really busy Dia de los Muertos for people like me. And here you are, my friend forgotten and her granddaughter in trouble, nowhere close to her family", Joaquin started to explain. Imelda marched up to the man, her eyes filled with an anger and her body showing she was ready to defend her family.

"I'll have you know, senor, that my family exposed a murderer and brought hope to this whole place that everyone has a chance to be remembered. And what have you done?", Imelda questioned, folding her arms in front of her chest. Joaquin was a little speechless but shook his head.

"Whatever, I'm taking her to find her family", Joaquin told Imelda.

"Do you even know her name?"

Joaquin heated up with some embarrassment at not knowing the girl's name. Imelda knew she had him where she wanted him.

"What a shame that we know her better than you do. And I'm not letting her go off with a stranger. We all know what stranger danger is, don't we Joaquin?", Imelda took off, "Now, mi familia and I will be escorting her with you. Now, come. We must find this Manolo Sanchez. Vamonos!" And with that everyone followed, even Chuy did, looking a bit smugly at the stunned Joaquin. Evita stayed back a little and then chuckled a little. She walked back up to him with a smile.

"I'm Evita, and that's Imelda. She's Miguel's great-great-grandma", Evita introduced. She then started to walk but she stopped when she realized that Joaquin wasn't completely following her yet. She sighed a little and then gestured for him to follow.

"Cmon", she gestured to him, "We don't have much time". Joaquin then started to follow, Evita hanging back with him for awhile but when she couldn't figure out what to say to him, she joined up with Miguel. The two children immediately trying to cheer each other up from Maria's final death. At first they weren't too successful, but with the help of Dante and Chuy, they were playing games with each other again. Joaquin gave a soft smile at the scene and started to try to catch up.

When Miguel entered the market square, his eyes lit up. It was even better than main square. It had more colors, more lights, more music, more food! Everyone was cheering and dancing with each other, while others ate and shared stories. People from all different times and places were all gathered here, making friendships and dancing. Miguel was awestruck. The Land of the Dead was much more friendly than the Land of the Living. He looked at Evita whose eyes sparkled just like his.

"This is where Maria said Manolo was", Hector said, looking through the crowd.

"It's too crowded for us to just pick him out", Imelda added.

"Plus the only people who know what he looks like is Joaquin and Papa Hector", Miguel reminded everyone. Joaquin chuckled.

"That Manolo, he always comes here to get something but ends up playing his guitar in the middle of the market", Joaquin smiled, "Follow me. I know exactly where he is". Chuy, Dante, Miguel, Evita, and Hector began to follow but it took Imelda minute to finally give up some of her stubbornness to follow them. Joaquin weaved through the crowd, murmuring some "excuse me"'s and some "coming through"'s but as they walked, Miguel could hear the guitar. It was smooth and steady, the fingers of the man who strung talented and placed well. Miguel didn't hear a single mistake. As they got closer to the music, he realized that the guitar was accompanied with a trumpet and a violin as well as a background guitar. Soon they all pushed through the crowd to see the musicians.

There were four men standing back to back to each other, rotating their circle around so that they all got to play to the crowd. There was a tall man with a violin, a smaller with a trumpet, an even smaller man that was held up to the taller men's height by being smushed between the trumpist and the last man. The last man wore a black suit that was covered in gold spades and was trimmed with gold. Around the man's waist was a red sash, tied up tight but still looked as if it hung loose around him. He held a brown guitar with yellow designs in his arms as he sang smoothly. He projected his voice so that everyone who wanted to listen to his music heard him, loud and clear.

"There's Manolo", Joaquin pointed out, gesturing to the man who sang and smiled obviously enjoying himself. Miguel smiled wide, happy to know he was going to meet another musician. He then looked at his Papa Hector. Hector's bones shook with excitement and he was looking at Imelda for confirmation that they were here, about to meet the greatest Sanchez ever. Miguel giggled a little and then looked at Evita who just smiled happily at the musician.

Manolo continued to sing until he noticed Joaquin in the crowd. He smiled happily, but he continued his song.

"And I'll kneel down, wait for now. I kneel down, know my ground. 'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you. And I will wait, I will wait for you. And I will wait, I will wait for you. I will wait, I will wait for you", Manolo sang, hanging the last words in the air. When he finished, the audience cheered loudly. Manolo and his fellow musicians bowed at the cheers and applause. Miguel and Evita clapped, looking at each other with smiles of excitement. Hector cheered and Imelda sighed happily for her husband and clapped a little too. Manolo then pushed away from his friends and up to Joaquin.

"I didn't think I'd see you here or even on this Dia de los Muertos", Manolo smiled to his friend, "I thought you were hunting down de la Cruz to send him down to Xibalba".

"Well I was, but I got him", Joaquin said getting a surprised face from Manolo. Before Manolo could say anything else, Joaquin started up again.

"But I ran into someone else that's been looking for you".

"Who?", Manolo asked, looking behind Joaquin. Miguel then pushed Evita a little for encouragement and Manolo looked at the living girl. He didn't seem phased at all that she was living, her skin glossy underneath the lights. Manolo looked at Joaquin.

"This is your granddaughter", Joaquin started.

"Great-great-great-granddaughter!", Miguel corrected. Joaquin rolled his eyes a little with a smile.

"This is Evita", Joaquin finished. Manolo smiled brightly.

"I'm this old already?!", Manolo thought out loud, he chuckled a little, "I'm so excited to meet you, mija". Then it dawned on Manolo, his smile melting into a frown.

"Why….why are you here?", he asked, immediately concerned because there was no good reason for the living to be in the Land of the Dead. No living person just visited the dead. Evita shifted on her feet, biting her lip a little.

"I made this deal with Xibalba", Evita said, surprising both Joaquin and Manolo. Both of the men knew about this immortal and his ways of cheating people out of their deal.

"Why would you do that?", Manolo asked, stunned, "That's so stupid!"

"Hey, she is related to you. Didn't you make a stupid deal too?", Joaquin asked, looking at Manolo. Everyone looked a little surprised but Maria had told them all this.

"He cheated!", Manolo replied, "It wasn't fair".

"She didn't know", Miguel quickly defended Evita. Hector and Imelda nodded in agreement.

"But it was for you", Evita spoke up, "Xibalba said you all were being forgotten. He said if I got your photos before the sun rises, you all wouldn't be forgotten". Manolo looked at everyone for confirmation that this was true and when he got a chorus of nods, he sighed.

"Alright, let's hurry. You don't have much time", Manolo said, slipping his head into his guitar strap to carry the guitar on his back, "Let's go tell Maria and find the rest of the family". Manolo started to walk into the crowd but no one followed him. When he turned around, seeing that everyone had frozen and he got a feeling of sorrow.

"You all alright? Let's go, we don't have much time", Manolo reminded them. Joaquin then stepped up to Manolo looking down a little.

"Manolo, I'm so sorry but….", Joaquin started, "Maria's passed away".

"No, it can't be"

 **A/N: Hi! Just a gentle reminder that feedback really helps a writer improve and write more. Please take the time to put in your thought even if you're a guest! It's really appreciated!**


End file.
